


Tarnish

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [83]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Class Differences, Cocktail Friday, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Hilde probably shouldn’t be inciting Noin to rebel against her family, but hell, the serving tray does look pretty bad.





	Tarnish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the August 30th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/187234705752/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-august.

**Disclaimer: ** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Tarnish ** by luvsanime02

########

“These drinks look like they should be peach flavored,” Hilde muses, before taking a careful sip. Peach is a hit-or-miss flavor with her. Fresh peaches are fine, but artificial flavoring can be too sweet, sometimes.

Luckily for her, the drink isn’t peach flavored at all. It’s got a fresh minty taste instead, and Hilde takes a larger sip happily.

Noin picks up her own drink calmly, clearly amused by Hilde’s hesitance, though she’s too polite to say so. “They’re not peach,” she reassures, though Hilde’s figured that out for herself already, of course. “The color’s just because I wanted them to look nice.”

That’s fair, Hilde admits. “This serving tray looks to be about a hundred years old, though,” she says, gesturing at the thing. It actually looks like it was buried in the yard for those hundred years, all tarnished and everything. Hilde’s never been served a drink on a serving tray before, but she would have expected it to be a shining silver one, and she’s slightly disappointed by this tray’s appearance.

Noin laughs softly. “It’s an old family heirloom,” she explains. Hilde hopes Noin isn’t offended by her earlier comment, but the older woman continues speaking before Hilde can apologize. “It’s an ugly thing, I know, but the one time I suggested getting something to clean it, my grandmother faked a stroke.”

Hilde laughs before she can stop herself. It’s really not funny, except Noin sounds so long-suffering and put-out, and the whole thing is ridiculous in Hilde’s opinion.

“You should have it polished anyway,” Hilde tells her. “Maybe she’ll never even notice it’s the same tray.”

“Unlikely,” Noin says thoughtfully, “but I like that idea, really. We have a whole bunch of antique silverware that’s tarnished, and I’ve always hated it all. It looks so ugly.”

Hilde nods in agreement. “Get it cleaned, and then, even if she hates it, she can’t do anything about it,” Hilde advises. She probably shouldn’t be inciting Noin to rebel against her family, but hell, the serving tray does look pretty bad.

Noin holds up her glass, and Hilde clinks theirs together. “Thanks for coming over,” Noin says. “This is fun.”

All that they’ve been doing is sitting here calling Noin’s family heirlooms ugly, but hey, whatever works for her. Hilde’s even getting a delicious free drink out of this. It’s a great day. “My pleasure,” she says. “Any other family heirlooms you want me to judge?”

Noin’s next smile is surprisingly devious. “Well, now that you mention it, there’s a painting in the foyer that’s always creeped me out…”


End file.
